Hot Chocolate
by macstooge
Summary: Cloud is a typical university student with an addiction to a warm and silky smooth mug of hot chocolate. Cloud could get his fix anywhere but there's just something about Leon's coffee shop that keeps him coming back. Is it his addiction or his fixation on Leon that has him back for more every morning? CloudxLeon LeonxCloud KadajxCloud RikuxSora I don't own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1

Cloud sighed groggily as he made his way into the bustling coffee shop, blinking his dulled cerulean blue eyes behind a pair thick black rimmed glasses as the sudden burst of artificial lighting exploded across his vision. _God, could it be any brighter, _Cloud groaned as he blinked once more, adjusting to the harsh halogen lighting. "It's too early for this shit." The blonde spat begrudgingly as he made his way to the coffee shop's counter slowly. It was hard enough being a university student but when classes were held at nine in the morning every day, including mandatory practical classes on the weekends, university life was a nightmare. The blonde shook his head as he snarled a little, looking over the same menu boards as he did every morning, being up this early required nourishment and energy. Cloud sighed once more as he rearranged his laptop bag on his shoulder before pulling up both his belts and black skin tight ripped jeans as they began to slip down his hips, continuing his way to the counter, all the while still peering at the menu boards.

"So do you think you'll take up the Psych 101 class for that extra credit, Leon?" Sora asked as he idled about the counter, waiting to serve the customer who stood peering at the menus. The older brunette flicked his gaze over to his younger brother before shrugging. "I'm not too sure, it means I would need to hire someone to work here while I was there." Leon explained, with a soft sigh as he began steaming milk for an order. Sora nodded before looking over to the customer who was still staring lifelessly at the boards. "Hey, Leon. That guy Cloud's here again, do you think he'll order the same as usual?" The small brunette asked animatedly, annoying the taller brunette opposite him who stood hidden behind the coffee machine. "Sora, I don't care. Just take his order and stop talking." Leon murmured, rolling his eyes as he finished making a tall coffee. "Large cappuccino with hazelnut?" Leon called, placing the take away cup on the present counter and languidly went back behind the coffee machine, catching a glimpse of the previously mentioned blonde wander half asleep towards to the counter. His glare softening a little at the sight of the golden spikes, Leon found a small smile creeping onto his usually blank expressionless face as the blonde ordered his usual.

"Hey, I'll have a tall hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Can you also add extra chocolate powder?" Cloud asked as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and opening it nonchalantly as the blushing short brunette employee put his order through. The blonde fought not to roll his eyes as he watched the shorter boy fumble with the keys of the cash register like every morning when he placed his order. "I-It's $5.20, sir." The brunette mumbled, averting the taller blonde's blank gaze as he took the exact cash from the silent customer. "Won't be too long, sir! The usual for Cloud!" Sora yelled to the other brunette employee who stood silently behind the coffee machine, busying himself with the previous customer's order. "Won't be too long, sir!" Sora chirped cheerily, having regained his composure as the blonde stalked away and leant against the brown wall, patiently waiting for the older brunette to call his finished order.

As usual, Cloud found himself staring discreetly at the taller brunette as he worked, watching with a near heated gaze as he focused his attention on Leon's hands working quickly as he decorated a chocolate frappe with a thin and sticky looking honey drizzle amongst a heavy swirl of whipped cream before placing it nonchalantly on the present station. Cloud watched as the stoic brunette tossed his head as he tried to flick his long bangs out of his eyes as he continued making orders, calling them out in a commanding tone. "Babycino with marshmallows and a tall latte on skim?" Leon called, near shouting as he hastily placed both the drinks onto a tray for the customer. Cloud sighed softly, content in amusing himself as he waited by delighting in the older brunette smacking the younger brunette upside the head every now and again as he tried to "help" make the coffees. "Just stick to serving, Sora! You've burnt the milk!" Leon shouted as he hit the back of the younger boy's skull. "But Leon! I know how to make the coffees! Just let me show you!" Sora whined as the older boy pushed him back over to the cash register to where another customer was waiting patiently.

"Hey Sora." The customer whispered, a smirk in place on his pale face, aquamarine eyes glinting with mischief. "H-Hey Riku. What cha want?" Sora asked, trying desperately to ignore his heated and very red cheeks. "Large strawberry and cream frappe. You coming to school after your shift?" Riku asked, after placing his order. "Leon, Riku's usual! Yeah, Leon's other employee quit this morning so I had to come in but I finish halfway through first period." Sora explained as he handed the receipt to the older brunette. "You'd think your older brother would hire some reliable people." Riku teased as he played with his own receipt, unknowingly wandering over to stand near the silent blonde.

"Riku? You come here?" Cloud asked, almost incredulously. He was friends with the silver haired teen's older brothers, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo as they all attended university together at Garden Campus. Slowly turning to face the blonde, Riku blanched under the curious gaze of the older teen. "Yeah, b-but don't tell my brothers that I'm here, Cloud! I come to see Sora but I have this extra morning class that Seph signed me up for." Riku explained, nervously glancing around for any sight of glinting silver hair other than his own. "Ah, let me guess. This extra morning class is on right now?" Cloud asked, teasing the younger boy. Riku nodded, his usual cockiness gone with the thought of what his older brothers would do if Cloud spilled his secret. "Like I'd tell Seph anything like that anyways. That would mean I have to listen to him bitch and I already listen to Roxas' shit." Cloud groaned, winking at the younger teenager. "Thanks Cloud. I appreciate it." Riku murmured, his tone sincere with gratitude. Cloud nodded in response, flicking his gaze over to peer curiously at the brunette who once again had to yell at the younger brunette to continue serving.

"Do you know Leon?" Riku asked, following the now silent blonde's gaze towards the stoic older man. Breaking his heated gaze, Cloud turned to flick his eyes sharply down at the younger teenager. "No." The blonde confessed, sighing once more. "You know that he's Sora's older brother, right?" The silver haired teen questioned, making idle conversation with the blonde. "Really? So, does that mean Leon kno-" Cloud began to ask before he was interrupted by the younger boy. "Yes, he's friends with Sephiroth. I'm pretty sure he goes to Garden University as well." Riku murmured, frowning as he tried to remember more about the older brunette. Cloud's mouth fell open as Riku alerted him of Leon possibly going to the same school as him and began to shake the younger boy for more information when the brunette himself interrupted their conversation.

"Usual for Cloud?" Leon called as he placed the cup onto the present station, this time however, lingering until the blonde pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the counter, leaving the silver haired teen to wait for his own order. "Thanks once again." Cloud murmured once he reached the counter, taking his mug of hot chocolate and saucer gratefully from the other man. Leon could feel his cheeks heat slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, only nodding in response to the blonde. "Still not gonna talk? Oh well, there's always tomorrow." Cloud teased as he took his drink and sat down at one of the lower coffee tables, seating himself in a comfy oversized arm chair, leaving a regretful and once again stoic brunette standing in the same position. "You're never gonna get his attention if you don't talk to him, Leon." Sora teased, punching the older brunette's shoulder jokingly. "Shut up and serve the customers, Sora." Leon whispered harshly before stepping behind the coffee machine once again. The younger brunette only laughed as he took his position behind the cash register again.

As Cloud finally got comfortable in the oversized arm chair, he brought his overly decorated hot chocolate to his lips and sipped the decadent drink, relaxing as the warm liquid slipped down his throat. "Oh Gods." Cloud whispered as he went to take another sip of the warm drink when a pair of arms encircled around his neck and cold lips pressed against his cheek. "Cloud, fancy seeing you here." A silvery voice chuckled near the blonde's ear. "What do you want, Kadaj? It's a little too early to be around your maniacal ass." Cloud retorted, continuing to sip his drink lazily. Kadaj pouted as he untangled his arms from around the blonde's neck, slipping his slim frame onto the blonde's lap, careful not to spill both his drink and Cloud's. "I'm meant to be on the lookout for Riku, turns out he doesn't go to his extra classes but I saw that he was drinking this pink drink so I made him buy me one and then I saw you!" Kadaj explained, snuggling closer to the blonde who continued to nonchalantly sip his drink, clearly used to the clingy silver haired teenager on his lap. "Kadaj, stop annoying Cloud." Riku called, frowning as he made his way over with an identical pink drink to his brother's. Swivelling around, Kadaj stared at his younger brother until Riku sat down opposite the two uni students. "Cloud doesn't mind, right Cloud?" The older silver haired boy cooed, turning back to blink big aquamarine eyes at the blonde. Cloud nodded as he took another gulp of his drink, indulging in the silky soft warmth of the smooth drink. _Leon really knows how to make a good drink_, Cloud thought as he slipped into a heady daze of endorphins.

"Ooo, looks like your boyfriend's cheating on you, Leon." Sora teased as he gestured towards the blonde and Riku's older brother canoodling on an arm chair. Flicking his gaze away from the steaming milk jug, Leon stiffened as he watched the pair flirt harmlessly only to be admonished by the younger silver haired teen. "I'm sure it's okay, that's Riku's older brother. I think they have classes together at Garden." Sora explained, trying to dig himself out of the hole he unintentionally created. "They go to my school?" Leon asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at his younger brother who was now babbling and begging for his forgiveness. Ceasing his theatrics, Sora nodded, wiping away his crocodile tears. "I think Cloud's doing a psychology course with Sephiroth and the triplets are doing forensic science or something morbid." Sora explained, frowning as he tried not to think of what course the triplets were involved in. Leon mulled over this new information as he peeked over the coffee machine to glance at the blonde who continued to flirt with the silver haired man seated on his lap. The older brunette frowned as he watched the blonde laugh as he received multiple kisses from the silver haired boy. "Jealousy really suits you, Leon." Sora murmured, a sly grin dancing upon his lips as he served yet another customer. "Shut up, Sora." Leon mumbled as he returned to hiding behind the coffee machine, silently wishing death on both his younger brother and Riku's.

"Kadaj, stop kissing Cloud." Riku hissed, prodding his older brother's shoulder harshly. Cloud laughed once again as the older silver haired teenager turned to glare at his younger brother. "You should be glad I'm here kissing Cloud and not telling Seph that you're not going to your classes because of a little brunette." Kadaj jeered, turning back to plant his lips on the blonde's cheek again. Ignoring the beginnings of a fist fight between the two, Cloud returned to sipping his now cooler drink, the silky smoothness delighting his tastebuds once more. "Please don't tell Seph, 'Daj." Riku pleaded quietly as he looked over his shoulder to peek at the enthusiastic brunette who was serving another customer. "Fine, fine. I won't. Just stop with the puppy dog eyes." Kadaj grumbled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Finished with his drink, Cloud placed the porcelain cup onto the lone saucer on the coffee table in front of him. "Cloud, it's eight thirty, we should probably get going." Kadaj murmured as he reluctantly removed himself from the blonde's lap. Cloud stretched his legs and nodded silently towards the eccentric silver haired teenager before standing up and following him to the door. "Come again!" Sora yelled as the pair of uni students exited, receiving a small smile and wave from the blonde. "Get back to work!" Leon shouted before smacking the back of the younger brunette's head. Rubbing his head, Sora smiled slyly once more before responding, "You're just jealous because Cloud smiled at me." Leon frowned before smacking his brother once more. "Shut up, Sora."


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were silent as Cloud and Kadaj exited the coffee shop, with no cars hustling and racing to get to work nor the bustling crowds of pedestrians rushing to and from the coffee shop eager for their early morning fix of caffeine. "So this is what the city looks like at eight thirty on a Saturday morning." Kadaj joked as he bumped his shoulder fondly into Cloud's. The blonde chuckled as he reciprocated the friendly gesture as they made their way from the coffee shop to the university. "Do you go to the coffee shop every morning?" Kadaj asked, trying to keep his voice neutral as they walked briskly down the streets together. Cloud nodded, choosing to remain silent, knowing that Kadaj would soon pick up on his interest for the older brunette if he spoke."I think that older guy has classes with Sephiroth sometimes." Kadaj said, idly making conversation with the quiet blonde. "Oh?" Cloud asked, trying to sound nonchalant and uncaring. "Yeah, remember Seph picked up an extra class so he could do two degrees at once? I think he's in the Pre Med class with that brunette guy." The silver haired teen explained, noting the blank expression on his friend's face. "Cool. Let's hurry up. I'm freezing out here." Cloud groaned as tried to hurry his frozen bones to the university faster, knowing he would be far away from Kadaj and his endless prying, safe in the psychology course's lecture halls which were fifteen minutes away from the dank crypt like morgue where the triplets studied and worked on cadavers.

Cloud sighed in relief as Garden Campus came into view, eager to be away from the very clingy and easily jealous silver haired triplet. "I'll see you later, Kadaj!" Cloud called, raising his left hand in farewell as he hurried to his Psych classroom. Kadaj frowned as he watched the blonde's form slowly disappear from sight. _Maybe I should have taken Psychology_, Kadaj thought as he continued to frown. "'Daj! Where were you?" A similar silvery voice called, breaking his concentration and thoughts. Turning, Kadaj smiled at his brothers, waving to the pair of them. "Yazoo. Loz. I was tailing Riku this morning but I met up with Cloud and then it was time for his class." The older silver haired brother explained to the other two. Nodding, the taller of the two, Yazoo gave a small smile and turned to walk away from the psychology department's building. "Let's go then. We'll be late to our own class." Loz stated, folding his arms over his chest as he stared down his older brother. Realising he wasn't going to get out of walking to the morgue under the campus student hospital with his brothers, Kadaj sighed and nodded , following after his long haired brother.

Racing into his classroom, Cloud slammed the door shut behind him, praying to every deity that the clingy silver haired teenager hadn't followed after him. The blonde exhaled in relief as the hall remained silent, no heavy footfalls from boot clad feet chasing after him today. "Let me guess, Kadaj found you this morning and wouldn't let go?" A quiet voice teased the blonde who slid down the door in relief. Cloud jerked his head up to glare at the taller boy who stood above him, chuckling as he offered his hand to help lift the blonde up off the floor. "It's not funny, Seph. 'Daj is just like a dog, he never knows when to let go." Cloud muttered as he took the older man's hand. Chuckling in response, Sephiroth easily pulled the younger blonde to his feet. "Thanks." Cloud murmured as he made his way down the stairs to their usual seats in the lecture room, with Sephiroth following languidly after the blonde. "No problem. I heard there's a few guys from the Pre Med surgeon class are going to join a few of our lectures." The older man said, chatting idly to the silent blonde who was removing his laptop out of his battered bag. "Oh? Why are we getting surgeons in a Psych lecture?" Cloud asked, suddenly breaking his silence to question his silver haired classmate. "I don't know. Professor Yensid was talking about how the students in his Pre Med class were a little too cold for handling patients and that they needed to understand the psychology of grief more." Sephiroth explained as he fished for his laptop out of his bag. "Oh, that's lame. Shit! I didn't save my essay!" Cloud shouted as he smacked his forehead against his laptop's keyboard in frustration. "Maybe you should start drinking some caffeine so you don't fall asleep without saving your work." Sephiroth teased as he opened his own essay, chuckling at the now depressed blonde who continued to smack his head against both his laptop and the desk.

"Sora! I've told you; don't touch the coffee machine!" Leon shouted as he swatted his younger brother's hands away from the once pristine silver coffee machine that was now covered in burnt milk, spilt chocolate powder and other viscous syrupy and sticky liquids. "But Leon! I was only helping!" Sora screeched as he was pushed away from both the machine and the register. "I have to go check classes today for extra credit you know that, right?! So now I have to call a favour in! By the way, you are staying here and cleaning up this mess, Sora!" Leon yelled as he flung a cloth at his idiot brother's head. "But Leon! I have to go to school!" Sora whined as he begrudgingly began to clean the counter of the congealed foam and sticky syrup. "Not today you don't, Sora. And by the way, shut up, you don't get to talk anymore." Leon snarled as he pulled his cell phone out of his tight pants pocket, furiously dialling a number on the individual keys. "You really need to update your phone, Leon." Sora muttered as he continued to wipe at the sticky mess that covered the counter top and the coffee machine. "Oi, I need you to come down here and take over the shop. Sora's here too so you don't need to serve anyone but I need you to make some coffees. Just get here and make it sooner rather than later." Leon grumbled as he hung up the call and placed his phone back into his back pocket. With a sigh the older brunette turned to face his younger brother with a scowl. "Sora, I swear to God, if this place isn't cleaned up by the time I get back from classes, you're going to be working here every afternoon and weekend for free for the rest of your life!" Leon growled as he picked up a set of keys and his laptop bag from under the counter, passing the younger brunette without a touch. "Hey, wait! Who's meant to be coming in to help?! Leon!" Sora shouted frantically as he dropped the now filthy cloth onto the floor. Smirking, the older brunette turned his head to look over his shoulder at his younger brother. "Roxas." Leon murmured, his cruel smirk still in place as he took in the panicked expression of his brother's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sora! Get your ass to the register and serve the fucking customers!" A sharp voice shouted as a hiss of steam sounded from the coffee machine. "Who made you boss of the store?!" Sora yelled back as he reluctantly dropped the burnt jug of milk onto the counter top and trudged back to the register to serve the long line of amused customers. "Leon! You know your fucking brother?! You fucked up so he had to call me in to make your goddamn coffees!" Roxas screamed as he placed a take away cup on the present station. "Large cappuccino!" The blonde yelled, quickly moving behind the coffee machine once more when he was interrupted by a soft voice. "I'm sorry but I asked for this to be eating in." The customer complained, frowning at the younger blonde. "Oh did you? Well now you have a take away cappuccino." Roxas snarled as he moved behind the coffee machine again, ignoring the incredulous expression of the customer. "Now I see why you don't serve on the register." Sora murmured, stealing glances at the irate blonde. "Wow, you know with intelligence like that you could really join MENSA." Roxas exclaimed, sarcastically as he began to make another coffee. "Why than- Hey that's mean!" Sora shouted, finishing taking a customer's order before turning to shout at the other boy. Roxas only snickered in response as he placed another take away cup on the present station. "Oi, small chai latte!"

"Are you seriously kidding me? I don't want to go hang out with the Psycho analysing dweebs!" A boy groaned, picking up his notebooks from his desk and shoving them into his bag haphazardly. Leon chuckled quietly as he listened to his friend's complaints. "Look, pyro. We gotta go if we wanna pass this year. So nut up and shut up." Leon murmured as he too packed his notebooks into his bag. "Don't be such a Debbie Downer, Leon. Where the hell is Seph?" Axel questioned, a little snappy this time around as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "He's in Psych already." The brunette murmured as he walked out of the emptying Pre Med classroom. "The fuck? What a geek." Axel snorted as he followed the now silent brunette out of their shared classroom and into the bustling hall.

"Alright, I've already explained this to a few students in this class but we're having a few of my Pre Med students join the Psych lectures for a while until I deem them a little more understanding and sociable. " A deep voice sounded, his tone resonating off the quiet lecture room's walls. "See, I told you." Sephiroth murmured, nudging Cloud's near lifeless form with his elbow. "Huh? What?" Cloud said, jolting up from his moping at the feel of his friend's elbow jab his shoulder. "The new kids are coming in today, Professor was just telling the class. Don't cry like a baby, Cloud." Sephiroth teased as he nudged the blonde with his elbow once more. The blonde merely groaned in response as he blinked down at the Pre Med students standing awkwardly in a line in front of the chalkboard and the watching eyes of the cautious Psych students. Bored by the blurry line of out of place surgeons, Cloud slumped onto his desk once more. "Sephiroth, I'm counting on you to take care of your fellow Pre Med students. Make sure they assimilate well into our lectures and get along with the students." Yensid boomed before he left the classroom, obviously deeming this three hour class a merging of the two classes. "Hey guys." Seph called, raising a hand in greeting to the line of awkward surgeons.

"Seph! Why the fuck do you gotta be such a smarty pants and have two degrees?" Axel called as he ran up the stairs to the two students seated away from the other group. "Because, unlike you, I can handle the pressure." Sephiroth shot back, sending a harsh glare towards the redhead. "Whoa girl. You don't need to death glare me." Axel murmured as he stood at the seat in front of the silver haired man. "Axel, you don't have to annoy everyone this early in the morning you know." Leon muttered as he came up behind the eccentric and lanky younger teenager. Whipping his head up, Cloud opened bleary and glowing blue eyes to lock with a pair of surprised grey orbs. Remaining silent, the blonde hastily turned away from the stunned brunette to peer at the redhead curiously. "He looks just like Reno, Seph!" Cloud exclaimed as he directed the conversation and his gaze away from the still silent and stoic brunette. Noting the now awkward and jerky movements of the blonde, Sephiroth nodded in response to his rushed speech. "Yeah, that's because Reno's my older brother." Axel laughed, placing his book bag onto the ground as he mounted the chair backwards, grinning as he placed his chin on his folded arms. "Didn't you date Reno for a while, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked idly, carefully watching both the brunette and the blonde's reactions. Blushing, Cloud scowled at the seemingly innocent and noticeably amused silver haired man. The brunette stiffened as he heard the teasing lilt in the usually standoffish silver haired man's voice. "Seph! You know I did." The blonde seethed, continuing to glare at the older man who smirked in response, turning his amused gaze away from the younger boy. Chuckling, Axel shook his head at the two older friends' actions and nudged the silent brunette with an elbow.

"So you're Cloud right, blondie?" Axel asked, with a mischievous and cat like grin. Slightly embarrassed by the earlier events, Cloud turned and nodded almost bashfully towards the younger redhead. "Reno said he knew this really quiet blonde guy called Cloud. Told me he was a right minx in bed." Axel taunted, his grin growing wider and wider with the blonde's reddening cheeks. "Axel." Leon warned as he sat at the desk next to the redhead, facing his fellow classmate instead of turning to face the older boys. "Oh Mr Stoic speaks." Sephiroth joked as he packed away his laptop, knowing that without a glance that the brunette would be scowling. As the older man predicted, Leon turned to scowl at the silver haired man. "Not all of us can be chatty Cathy's like you." The brunette murmured, his husky voice nearly catching in his throat. Surprised at how easily the silent man responded to Sephiroth, Cloud pouted as he too began to pack up his laptop. With a soft chuckle, Sephiroth nodded in response as he stood from his desk and looked down to the blonde. "I gotta show these guys around and then I'm meeting someone. Cloud, you're going home with 'Daj right? Make sure Riku's home by the time you guys are." The older man instructed as he hoisted his laptop bag over a shoulder casually. Seeing no flaw in his friend's command, Cloud nodded and silently slung his own laptop bag over his shoulder, waving to both Axel and Sephiroth in farewell.

"He's fucking cute." Axel commented as soon as the blonde exited the emptying lecture hall, straining to catch another glimpse of the older man's curves. Frowning, Leon hit the back of the redhead's skull in an attempt to stop the younger teenager's perving. "Ow, Leon. Like you weren't looking at that sweet angel." Axel muttered as he rubbed the back of his head idly. "Cloud's a no go, guys." Sephiroth stated as he gestured for the two to follow after him and the blonde. "Why's that?!" Axel questioned, a little too enthusiastically as he followed after the older man. Chuckling, Sephiroth led the pair of surgeons out to an intersection of the university's main path where Cloud was met by three eerily similar silver haired teenagers who all eagerly welcomed him. "Who are they?" Leon asked, breaking the silence between the peeping three. "Those are my younger triplet brothers. The one with the mid length hair is Kadaj. We call him 'Daj for short. He and Cloud are...dating." Sephiroth explained, hoping the two would ignore his slight hesitation in labelling the two's relationship status. In truth, Cloud and Kadaj were in a sort of friends with benefits only relationship. "Hm." Leon scoffed as he watched the silver haired teen from this morning pounce on the blonde and shower his unwilling face with kisses.

"Hmph." Leon scoffed again as he watched the group walk away, two of the triplets soon splitting from the group to take another way, leaving Kadaj and Cloud to walk home by themselves. "He's actually so fucking fine." Axel murmured as he watched the blonde sway his ass ever so slightly as he walked down the stone path. Sephiroth laughed before shaking his head in resignation, the younger redhead could not be stopped once he sighted a suitable prey in his midst. Turning to engage the brunette in conversation, when he noted that the usually stoic man was grinding his teeth in annoyance at the sight of the blonde walking intimately with the silver haired teen. "Well, I better show you guys around campus before it gets dark." The older man said as he turned to walk up the steps that had led them to the intersection of paths. "Do you think Cloud'll let me fuck him?" Axel queried as he followed the older silver haired man up the steps. Leon wrinkled his face in disgust as he too followed the older man. "You're disgusting, Axel."


End file.
